This invention relates to a pipe-cutter, particularly for plastic pipes, having a housing which can be moved around the pipe and a cutting device which is adjustable in the radical direction in relation to the housing by means of a spindle drive having a grip handle, and a guide for the rotation of the housing which engages the pipe.
Pipe-cutters of this kind are known. They are used for cutting pipes to length, and plastic pipes having an outside diameter of 100 millimeters or more can be dealt with manually with little expenditure of force. Cutting wheels or cutting rollers, as they are called, can be used as the cutting device in these operations, though in fact they have a squeezing action. Chip-removing tools, in the form of what are called parting-off tools, are also used. Part-off tools offer the advantage that, depending upon the finish of the cutting edges, precisely radial cut faces as well as conical, i.e., bevelled, faces, are obtained, the latter being of advantage in the further processing of the cut-to-length pipes.
The cutting devices of these tools are guided on or in the housing so that they can be displaced radially towards the pipe, and the housing in turn has a guide whereby it can be rotated relative to the pipe. The housing may take the form of a bowed member, and the guide in which it is rotated may consist of pairs of rollers which are backed by the outer face of the pipe. The guide may also consist of shells forming a cylinder, one of which has a closed guide ring which, in the manner of a flange, surrounds the pipe to be cut and on which a ring, forming part of the housing, is able to rotate by sliding.
Depending upon the configuration of the cutting device, it is possible to obtain a clean deburred cut edge at the outer circumference of the pipe or even to provide a bevelled edge. However, all the known cutting devices suffer from the disadvantage of creating, at the inner edge of the cut face, a more or less sharp burr. This presents a considerable risk of injury and is a hindrance when two lengths of pipe of different diameters but forming a small radial gap are required to be fitted telescopically one within the other. The burr has a particularly disadvantageous effect when an adhesive for connecting the lengths of pipe together in a tight manner is to be injected into the gap between the pipes. The burr then acts as a stripper for the adhesive, i.e., the adhesive does not move with the inner length of pipe into the outer length of pipe but is pushed back on the inner length so that a firm and tight connection between the pipes is no longer ensured. Hitherto, the fitter has always had to carry a special deburring tool along with him, and this is frequently not immediately available or at least not without special manipulations on the part of the fitter. In this connection, because of their sharp edges, some deburring tools cannot be conveniently carried in the pockets of overalls.